Kish vs Keiatro: Keitaro's Side of the Story
by x-year-of-the-cat-girl-x
Summary: PREQUEL TO KISH VS KEITARO KISH'S FINAL BATTLE. Set many years before Kish ever came to earth, have you ever wondered what made Keitaro go bad? Who was Sara? Why did Keitaro kill Yuji? Why does he hate Kish? read to find out! u shud read KvK KFB first tho


So here we go, the prequel to Kish vs. Keitaro

This is set before Kish ever came to Earth, it starts when him and Keitaro where very little but then will go on in time to when they are both teenagers.

Oh and if you haven't read Kish vs. Keitaro yet please read that first, er well actually you probably could read this first as it's not a sequel (laughs). Well for those who don't know Keitaro is Kish's twin brother, wait what if there's other stuff that would need explaining…I'm confused of which you should read first!!! (Laughs again)

Enjoy.

Oh by the way when people outside Keitaro and Kish's address them as Meikun-kakka/Meikun-dono, Meikun is the familys' name, dono is the honorific for lord and kakka is the honorific for your excellency.

-----------------------------

Keitaro watched his brother, his heart bursting with jealously. They were only 5 and Kish could already fly. And everyone would not stop going on about it.

"He's probably the youngest alien to ever do it!"

"So clever!"

"His parents must be so proud!"

"Isn't he cute!"

Keitaro sniffed, watching the crowd around his brother.

"I'm cute too." Keitaro whispered, after all they where identical twins.

"Kei-kun!" Kish saw Keitaro through the people and zoomed over, grinning madly. "Look! I can do it! I can fly!"

"I know Kish." Keitaro said gloomily, playing with the rocks that rested on the dusty ground. The room was dark, but everyone was used to it, and they where going through a good patch of weather, so everyone's spirits where high.

"What's wrong Kei-kun, you jealous?" Kish teased, floating above Keitaro's head.

"NO!" Keitaro yelled, jumping up and trying to hit Kish, but the small alien just flew up to where Keitaro couldn't reach.

"You're so stupid Kei-kun!" Kish said, making faces at Keitaro form the air.

Tears welled up in Keitaro's eyes and he ran for it. To get away from the stupid people, the stupid dark room, and his stupid brother.

When Keitaro came through the front door, he saw his Dad talking to a man in a suit. But this wasn't a rare occurrence, Keitaro's Dad normally had important people round.

"Dad?" Keitaro said quietly, as his dad hadn't noticed him yet.

"Huh?" Keitaro's dad looked round and saw the small boy "Keitaro not now, Dad is having a very important conversation here, please could you go play with Kish?"

Tears once again came to Keitaro's eyes and he ran past the two men and to his room.

Even his dad didn't have time for him.

Keitaro climbed up onto the bunk bed that he and Kish shared, and curled up on his duvet, his head buried in his arms.

"Kish?" The door opened to revile a beautiful woman with long blonde hair holding a very young girl in her arms. "Is that you?"

Keitaro looked up to show his blood red eyes.

"Oh sorry Keitaro. Where's your brother?" Keitaro's mother asked.

"I don't know," Keitaro spat bitterly "Probably still out with his fan club!"

"Keitaro! Don't talk about your brother like that!" Keitaro's mother said sternly "Seriously, where is he?"

"I told you!" Keitaro said "He's still out." Keitaro's mother's eyes flashed.

"You left him out there on his own!" She yelled, exasperated at the 5 year old kid who, with the help of his twin and their small and demanding sister, had taken most of her patience.

Tears of anger and pain formed in Keitaro's eyes, he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, determined now to cry.

"God, now I'm going to have to go get him and Kazumi needs feeding…" Keitaro's mother walked out of the room hugging her daughter Kazumi to her and muttering to herself.

Keitaro glared at the now closed door, hating his family. As he was a twin and the joint oldest, he should be treated the same as Kish. Keitaro's friends always said that Keitaro was lucky to have a twin as some of them had and older and younger siblings, and said it was hell being the middle child as their parents always preferred their siblings to them.

Then why did Keitaro feel like the middle child?

Keitaro crawled to the edge of his bunk and gripped the edge looking at the box of toys that was beside the bed. It was a high bunk, and Keitaro could do this. If Kish could so could he.

"I will fly." Keitaro mumbled. He stood up and braced himself, then, he jumped…

Keitaro woke up and looked around, his vision blurry. The room was white and the lamps on the walls glowed brightly, which meant he could only be in a hospital. They where the only places that had electricity. Blinking in the sudden glare Keitaro's vision adjusted to focus of other people in white uniforms, doctor's caps and holding clipboards walking around the room, which was full of uncomfortable looking beds and the moans of sick patients.

"What happened?" Keitaro asked quietly almost afraid someone would actually hear him. A sudden pain in the boys head made him cry out in pain and clutch his head which he discovered was covered in bandages.

Hearing his cry a nurse came over to Keitaro smiling, but her eyes were tired from being overworked.

"Meikun-dono," The nurse said, addressing Keitaro formally "You're awake. Good. We shall call your parents in."

The nurse walked off again leaving a bewildered Keitaro behind.

Keitaro stared after the nurse but when she disappeared through a door he turned his attention back to the room, and what was attached to him.

He saw that thick pipes where disappearing into his arm and it made his cringe to look at them. The pipes where connected to a bag of red liquid, blood. Keitaro once again put his hand to his head, carefully this time. Gingerly he felt the bandages and discovered an uneven lump on the side of his head; he must have hit his head on something as he fell. Blinking in the bright light and the boy surveyed the room he wondered where he really was, as a good hospital was rare and the nearest one to his home was a few hours away. It was times like these that Keitaro was glad for the extra special treatment his family got because of his dad's power.

"Keitaro!"

Keitaro looked to the door and saw his mother running in and straight to his side, she was grinning but the smile had traces of worry and her forehead was beaded with sweat.

"Thank god you're ok!" She cried gently hugging the small boy who had tears in his eyes, seeing this, the frantic mother burst out, asking if she had hurt him. But Keitaro shook his head, he was just happy because his family where there.

"Glad your awake son." Keitaro's father said beaming down at the child and ruffling his hair. Keitaro was overjoyed, his parents for once where paying attention to him, without Kish or Kazumi to get in the way.

Finally he was the loved one.

"KEI-KUN!!!" Kish yelled as he crashed into the room, skidding towards Keitaro's bed grinning madly. A few nurses frowned but most just laughed, including Keitaro's parents.

And just like that the magic was broken.

It was that moment that changed Keitaro. He was unaware of what his parents where saying to him, what Kish had just said to make everyone laugh, unaware of the small blonde girl who was watching him from across the room. This was the moment everything changed. This was the moment Keitaro realised he would never be the loved one. Never.

The child glared at his twin, his red eyes flashing, his face stony, glowering at his brother who as always was the centre of attention and loving it. And Keitaro hated it. He hated Kish. He hated his crappy life, always second best to his 'perfect' twin.

Keitaro's eyes glowed an even deeper red than normal, pulsating with hatred.

That was the moment that changed Keitaro's life.

-----------------------------------------

FINISHED!!!! Lol that didn't take me long, and it's cos I felt at a loss when I finished Kish vs Keitaro: Kish's final battle, well now I have another thing to do and that's finish this!

To those to have read KvK can you guess who the blonde haired girl is???? She has been mentioned in KvK….

R&R people!!!!!!!


End file.
